Moonlit Love
by SilverMikazuki
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sai are training and like usual Naruto saves Sakura, but this time it costs him! What'll happen? 'Kay just so ya know, I suck at summaries so... yeah... but the story's good!


Here's another NaruSaku story I wrote a while back. Sorry I haven't really written many new stories, but anyway, hope you enjoy it!

And just to be clear, "" is talking, '' is thinking and ** is the Kyuubi talking.

It was just like any other day in Konoha. Team 7 was training at a new field trying to come up with some new combinations.

"THIS IS HOPELESS!" Naruto said, sitting up against a tree.

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked.

"I mean, I can't work with this asshole!" Naruto yelled, pointing to Sai.

"It's okay penis-less, I'm sure you'll get better," Sai said, giving one of his fake smiles.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Naruto shouted running towards Sai and throwing a punch to his face.

As his fist moved closer to Sai's face, it was stopped by something.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "Stop acting like such a baby!"

"Aah!" Naruto yelled, as he was sent flying back by Sakura's punch. "Sakuraa-Chaan…" Naruto said, standing up.

"Naruto! Just stop!" Sakura said.

"But…" Naruto started.

"NA…RU…TO!" Sakura yelled, glaring at Naruto.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan," Naruto said, looking down.

"Okay, train by yourself for a little while and I'll be back soon," Yamato said, disappearing.

They went back to training and started to climb a cliff, they got about ¾ of the way up and sat down to rest.

"Wow! This is a really high cliff!" Naruto said, looking over the side of it.

"Be careful Naruto and don't fall off," Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, I'll…" Naruto started, but as he was talking, the cliff shook and Naruto noticed a rock, which had started to fall. He stood up quickly and ran over to Sakura, pushing her aside. The rock fell and hit Naruto directly on the head, knocking him unconscious. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem, but he was standing next to the side and when he fell unconscious, he fell right over the edge of the cliff.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she and Sai leapt after him.

Unfortunately, they didn't make it in time and he had already fallen down the side of the cliff, smashing into every jagged rock that jutted out of the side of the mountain. He landed on a small patch of grass near the bottom of the mountain, cut up and bleeding profusely.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried as she picked him up, "He's still got a pulse, we've got to get him to the hospital, quick!"

"Here, give him to me. I'll fly him there!" Sai said, quickly creating a giant hawk and flying off towards the hospital.

Sakura ran as fast as she could towards the hospital sobbing the whole time.

'Naruto… he… he saved me and, he… he almost died! If he does… it… it would be my fault! I… I don't think I could lose him…' Sakura though, tears streaming down her face.

She got to the hospital quickly after that and immediately asked for Naruto.

"I'm sorry miss, but we can't allow anyone into his room just yet, he's still very hurt," The nurse said.

"Please! I have to see him!" Sakura begged.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't allow that," The nurse repeated.

"But… I… wait I'm a medical ninja! I have clearance!" Sakura said, showing an id.

"Well… okay, go ahead," The nurse said, moving aside.

"Thank you!" Sakura said, practically running Naruto's room.

She entered his room, seeing him lying in the hospital bed.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

He was cut up and bruised, left arm and right leg in casts. He was still unconscious and looked like he'd been to hell and back.

"Naruto… I'm… I'm so sorry," Sakura said as she laid over him, crying.

She sat there crying, until she noticed it was getting dark. She stood up and walked over to a closet and sat down next to Naruto, covering herself with a blanket. She stayed with him at all time, only leaving eat and go to the bathroom. It was about 2-3 days later, at about 1 pm when Naruto finally awoke.

"Uh… where am I?" Naruto said, his blue eyes finally opening.

"Naruto! You're finally awake!" She yelled, latching on to him.

"Who… who are you?" He asked, pushing her away.

"Naruto, are you okay?" She asked, really worried,

"Naruto, who's that?" Naruto asked.

"It's… it's you," She replied, as she started to cry.

"Please don't cry, I'm not sure why, but it hurts me to see you cry," He said.

"Naruto…" She said.

"Umm… where am I and what am I doing here?" He asked.

"Naruto, don't you remember anything?" She asked.

"Umm… well… I… no, I don't remember anything," Naruto said.

"O-okay, well do you feel alright?" She asked.

"Yes, I feel fine and umm, what is your name?" He asked.

" 'Sigh' its Sakura…" She said.

"Hmm, Sakura-Chan, that's a nice name," He said.

"W-what did you call me?" She asked.

"Sakura-Chan, is that okay?" He asked.

"Yes, it's fine, it's just, why did you call me that?" She asked.

"I… I'm not sure, it just seems like I should," He said.

"Well, come on, put on these clothes. We have to get to Tsunade-sama," She said.

"Umm, okay," He replied.

She waited for him outside as he got dress, thinking about what she was going to do.

'He's got no memories at all and it's all my fault! What am I going to do! At least he remembered calling me Sakura-Chan, that must mean that he'll remember eventually!' She thought.

"Okay, all done!" He said, walking out of his room.

"Okay, let's go!" She said, running to the door and jumping into the trees.

"Hey! How'd you do that?" He asked, amazed.

"What, you mean jump this high?" She asked.

"Yeah! It's amazing!" He said, "You're amazing!"

"Umm, thank you," She replied.

'He doesn't even remember how to control his chakra! I'll have to carry him,' She said to herself.

"Umm… here, get on my back," She said, jumping out of the trees and leaning down.

"What? I-I don't think I can do that," He replied.

"No, it's fine, go ahead," She assured him.

"Uh… okay," He said, blushing as he held on to her back.

'He doesn't even remember me, why is he blushing?' She asked herself, jumping to the trees.

'Why am I blushing? I don't even know this girl! I guess it doesn't matter, holding on to this gorgeous girl is reason enough to blush, even if I don't know her,' He thought.

*Wow, you really screwed yourself up, didn't you kit,* the fox demon said, interrupting the moment.

'What the hell!?' He thought.

*Oh, this is gonna be fun!* The Kyuubi said.

"Aah!" Naruto yelled, holding his head.

"What is it?" Sakura said as she stopped on a large branch.

"There was this giant orange fox in my head!" He said.

"Naruto… umm… I'll tell you later," She said.

'He doesn't even remember about the Kyuubi!' She thought.

"So, it's okay?" He asked, confused.

"Umm… yeah," She replied, unsure herself.

They arrived at Tsunade's office moments later and entered quickly.

"Sakura! What are you doing here with Naruto and why is he on your back?" She asked.

"Tsunade! He has no memories! He woke up earlier today and didn't remember a thing!" She explained, letting her off her back.

"Umm… hello miss," Naruto said.

"Hmm, I kinda like this Naruto better," She said.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry, we'll, I'm not sure what he has, but I'm sure he'll regain his memories eventually, just take him around town and try to jog his memory," Tsunade said.

"Okay," She said, dragging Naruto out of the room.

"Thank you miss!" Naruto yelled, as he disappeared from view.

" 'sigh' I wish he was always that polite," Tsunade muttered.

"Okay Naruto, let's start out with your favorite thing in the whole world, RAMEN!" She shouted, grabbing his hand and running towards the ramen stand.

They arrived moments later and saw that Ino and Sai were there.

"Hey Sakura, Naru… Sakura, are you holding his hand?" Ino asked.

"Huh, oh! Well… I… He has no memory I-I was just showing him how to get here," Sakura stuttered.

"Yeah, okay," Ino said.

"Hello, who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Very funny Naruto," Ino said.

"No, I believe he's serious," Sai remarked.

"What!? You mean he actually has no memory!?" Ino yelled.

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you!" Sakura said.

"So, umm… who are you?" Naruto asked again.

"Oh, well… I'm Ino Yamanaka," Ino replied.

"And I'm Sai," Sai told him.

"Oh, nice to meet you!" Naruto said, grinning.

They sat down and began to order.

"Ah! Naruto, will you have the usual?" Teuchi asked.

"Uh… what would that be?" Naruto asked.

"Teuchi, Naruto has lost his memories," Sakura explained.

"Oh no! Well then, this is on the house," Teuchi said, giving them two bowls of ramen.

"Thanks," Sakura said.

"Umm… Sakura-Chan, what is this stuff?" Naruto asked.

"It's ramen, don't you remember?" Sakura asked.

"No," Naruto replied sadly.

"Well just go ahead and try some," Sakura said, taking a bite.

"Umm… how?" He asked.

"You mean you don't remember how to eat!?" She shouted.

"Well, just not how to use these," Naruto said, holding the chopsticks.

"Oh, okay, well let me feed you," Sakura said, taking the chopsticks and feeding Naruto a bite of ramen.

"WOW! This is amazing! I love it!" Naruto said, grinning brightly.

"Aww, Sakura's feeding him," Ino teased.

"Oh shut up Ino-pig and go back to your boyfriend!" Sakura yelled.

"Fine! And I will I love him after all," Ino said, kissing Sai.

"I love you too Ino-Chan," Sai replied, kissing her back.

(Okay, I know that this would probably never happen, cause it's Sai, but it fits my story so, oh well!)

"What was that?" Naruto asked, looking at Ino.

"What?" Ino said, "You mean us kissing?"

Naruto nodded, looking puzzled.

"Uh… well, it's something you do when you love each other," Ino tried to explain.

"Hmm," was all Naruto said, glancing quickly at Sakura.

Ino and Sai left soon after that, Naruto and Sakura following quickly.

'Ramen didn't bring back his memories and neither did Sai or Ino. Maybe I should try training or someone else, Kiba or Hinata maybe?' Sakura thought with a sigh.

She took Naruto's hand and led him to the training ground.

"Naruto, do you know where we are?" Sakura asked.

"Uh… n-no I-I can't remember," Naruto stuttered.

"Come on Naruto, you can do it!" Sakura said, shaking him by the shoulders.

"I… I… 'Aah!' " Naruto yelled, collapsing as he held his head.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, kneeling down. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, just my head really hurt for a second," Naruto explained.

"Do… do you remember anything?" She asked.

"Umm… maybe, it seems like I'm here a lot, but I don't remember why," Naruto answered.

"Well, it's a start," Sakura said, "This is our training grounds and you do train a lot. This… is also where you got… hurt, saving… m-me," Sakura said, a tear falling down her face, which Naruto noticed.

He put his finger under her chin and lifted it up, pressing his lips up against hers. They kissed passionately for about two minutes until Sakura pushed away.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" She practically yelled.

"I… I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, it's just isn't that what you're supposed to do when you love someone?" He asked, puzzled.

"You… you love me?" She asked, awestruck.

"I… I think so," Naruto replied.

'I wonder if he always felt this way. Maybe with his memories gone, he's not afraid I'll hit him or that I'm still in love with…… Sasuke,' Sakura thought.

She walked over to a nearby tree and sat down. Naruto walked over to her and sat down as well.

"Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Yes, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto responded.

"Do you… do you remember… Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Uh… I'm not sure," Naruto said sternly.

Even though he couldn't remember exactly who Sasuke was, even the mention of his name got his blood fuming and unfortunately, the Kyuubi noticed.

*Yes, I can use this to my advantage! He doesn't remember me so he won't notice me until it's to late and talking about the Uchiha, will give me the anger I need to get out of here!* the nine tailed bijuu said.

"Do you remember anything about him?" She asked again.

"I don't remember," He replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked again, "You don't remember what he did?"

"I… I… 'Aah!' " He yelled again.

He collapsed again, this time holding his stomach.

"Naruto are you…" Sakura began until she saw the red chakra leaking from his body.

"S-sakura-Chan," Naruto said, as he let out a yelp.

"Naruto! Fight it!" Sakura said, clutching his shoulders.

*I'm afraid he can't hear you right now,* The Kyuubi said.

"NO! Naruto! Please! You can do it!" Sakura shouted.

"Saku…" He managed to say.

She grabbed a hold of him and inspite of the burning chakra, pushed her lips against his. It was like a jolt of lighting. Naruto immediately passed out, the red chakra dispersing.

"S-sakura-Chan?" Naruto said, his eyes fluttering open.

"You're alright!" Sakura yelled, encasing him in a bone-crushing hug.

"S-sakura… you're crushing… me," Naruto said, turning bright red.

"Oh sorry," Sakura said, releasing him. "Are you okay, do you feel alright, is your memory any better?" She asked.

"What? My memory? What are you talking about Sakura-Chan? Although, now that you mention it, where are we?" He asked.

"What do you remember?" She asked.

"Well, the last thing I remember is pushing you out of the way of that rock," He said.

"You're back!" She said, giving him another hug.

"Huh?" He said, completely confused.

She started to heal him and as she did, she told him about everything, except for the kisses. She helped him up as soon as she was done and they walked over to a nearby bridge. It was already dark, and they stood on the bride looking at the moon as Naruto started to regain his strength.

"N-naruto?" Sakura said, turning towards the blond ninja.

"Yes Sakura-Chan?" He asked.

"Do… do you love me?" She asked.

"What!?" Naruto yelled.

"Do you l-love me?" She asked again.

"Well… I… y-yeah, I do…" Naruto admitted, blushing brightly.

"Y-you kissed me, while you still had no memories and well… I kissed you when you started to go into the Kyuubi state, because…" Sakura said as Naruto sat there, dumbstruck.

"What Sakura-Chan?" He asked.

"I think I love you too," She said.

Naruto almost died right then and there. His heart practically stopped and his eyes grew wide.

"Y-you love me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun I do," Sakura answered.

It was the happiest day of the blue-eyed jinchuriki's life. His heart fluttered as he walked over to Sakura, embracing her tightly.

"I love you too, Sakura-Chan and always will," Naruto said, as their lips drew closer together.

"I know, Naruto, I know," She said, their lips meeting.

The kissed passionately, holding each other tighter every moment as they stood there on the bridge, the moon lighting up their faces.


End file.
